This Heart Beats for Only YOU
by Manga-Artist108
Summary: Why?...Why dose it need to be you...Your the only one that I need... ( I still suck at summaries! Oh well) This Is another LukaXMiku story...Rated M for sexual contact and thoughts of suicide...Enjoy


Luka was falling. Falling to the bottom pit of sorrow and sadness. Life was too much for Luka…The pain, the hate, and the screaming… It was all too much. Luka just wanted to live a normal life. She didn't want life to end this way, but if doing this would end her painful journey….Then this is the only way…

"I'm sorry, Miku…"

Luka was only a seventeen year old girl… Her life was normal and fine. She had a normal family with normal friends. Everything was fine…. Until one awful night, all that happiness was all washed away…

It was Luka's best friends Gumi's 16th birthday and everyone was invited. Kaito, Miku , Rin, Len, Lily, and Gakupo was all there. At the party, Gumi wanted to play a game… And just like any other normal party, we all played seven minutes in heaven. At that time I wasn't really thinking about love or dating, because is just wasn't interested… Gumi wrote all the names in little pieces of papers and put them all in a small black hat. I was paying attation. I just wasn't interested in love or dating anymore… My love was taken away from me a long time ago…Miku… I loved her so much and still do. She was my best friend. She was amazingly talented too. Ever sense she came to school I loved her, more than a friend. But, she was stolen away from me to Kaito. It wasn't really announce but there was roumors going around the school saying they were going out with each other. After that I kinda stop talking and just act like a normal high school student. That was until Gumi pulled out two names out the hat, and what do you know, It was me and lily. Everyone was shocked at who was picked. From Luka's eyes, she thought everyone was disgusted due to the fact that there was two girls going into the closet doing, god knows what to each other.

"Alright, Luka! We're going to have some fun!" Lily said while dragging me towards the closet and Gumi locking it behind us. It was dark. I tried adjusting my eyes so I can see Lily, but it was already too late as I felt soft lips. "L-Lily! What are you doing" I whispered after she ended the kiss and targeted towards my neck doing rough kisses down to my collarbone. She wasn't answering me. I tried pushing her off but fail while doing so due to her pinning me down plus her body weight. I was completely powerless…

"J-just stay quiet, Luka" She finally answer as she started unbuttoning my shirt. Her breath smelled like alcohol. 'H-have she been drinking?!' Luka thought, but got cut off when she felt Lily's left hand grabbed me left breast and started massaging it. Lily face towards me and kiss me again but this time, she put her tongue in my mouth. She deepened the kiss and I let out a low moan. My head was spinning and I was lost in a haze. Tears started falling down my checks. 'I-I don't want this...P-please God, somebody…Help' Luka thought as the closet door opened. "Okay, times u-…" Gumi's words was cut off as she saw the love-making seen. That was my chance to run. I pushed off Lily and ran towards the door and ran home. Completely aware of what just happen.

After that night, I went to school, not telling my parents anything of what happen last night. If I did tell them or if they ever figure out…They would be heartbroken and probably kicked me out as a part of the family. As I finally arrived to school, everyone eyes was on me… Eyes filled with disgust. They were whispering nasty comments to one another. "Hey everyone! Look who here! It's the disgusting bisexual!" a girl who was in my class shouted to everyone around us. Everyone started laughing. My eyes filled with fear and sadness "I-I didn't do anything…" I said more as a whisper. " What did you just say?" the girl said, as she started coming closer towards me. "I Didn't Do ANYTHING!" I shouted to the girl who was now in front of my face. I regret doing that, as she pushed me down and started kicking me while three other girls came and did the same thing. Everyone laughed. No one wanted to help me.

After day after day of pain and bullying, I couldn't take the pain anymore. It was too much. I started cutting myself to relief the pain… It was so unfair….I lost my friends… The only person that was ever there for me was Miku…She saw my pain and told me she would never leave me…

Two weeks have gone by and I skip school. In the morning I would dress in my school uniform to make it look like that I was going to school, but when I'm far away from the house, I just walk to a park or do something until school was over. I normal go to Miku's house afterwards so I have someone to talk to about my troubles. I wanted to keep that up until the school year was over, but that was simple impossible. On a Thursday after school, my mother came in my room with an extreme angry face.

"WHY DID I GET A PHONE CALL SAYING THAT YOU MISS TWO WEEKS OF SCHOOL!?" My mother shouted at me. And she saw the cut scares in my arms. "W-what did you do to yourself…" She said with horror in her face. I didn't answer her… "ANWSER ME!" She shouted.

"M-mom I-I'm Bisexual… I skip school so no one would bully me…" I said in a low whispers ton, but loud to be heard to my mother. "Y-YOUR WHAT!?" she said and grabbed a bag and stuffed all of my personal belongings. When she was finish she throw the bag at me. "GET out of my house… Your not my child anymore…You disgust me…" My whole world went to the bottom… My heart was broken… "W-wha B-but why!?" My mother grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the door and pushed me out the house. "I don't ever want to see your face her again!' And slamed the door.

Eventually I got a place to say at a 14 floor apartment . My life was over…I couldn't take it anymore I want to kill myself…The Only reason I'm still alive is because of Miku…She was my everything…She was always there for me to cheer me up whenever I need a shoulder to cry on… She was the only person there to care…

I went to the final floor to the edge where I will finally end it all…

"I'm sorry, Miku…"

"Luka…What are you doing!?" A familiar voice called out to Luka as she was about to fall to her death…It was Miku's voice…

"Miku! Go away… Can't you see I'm trying to die…"

"B-but why!? Y-you can't do that! What about me! How do you think everyone else will think if you die!? Everyone will Mi-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT! NO one with miss me!...They all wish I can just die and not ever come back!" Luka shouted back at Miku.

"B-but Luka! You don't understand! I-I need you! I care for you! I would be Lost without you! Your my Best friend!" Cried the teal haired girl.

Luka couldn't believe the words the teal was saying…It made Luka cry…Those words were Beautiful…But her heart sank when she said 'Best friends'…. "S-so WHAT!? That's all I am to you…Just your best friend…And W-why would you care… N-no one else cares… S-so why would you care if I'm Upset or want to die…W-why…why does it have to be you… You're the only person stoping me from killing myself…I Hate it! I hate the fact that I love you.. I hate the fact that this heart only beats for you…." The Pinkette said as she was lost in thought.

"Luka…I love you too…" The teal girl finally announce… " Luka I love you all along… I what to be the one to make you happy… To be there for you… To make you feel alive… A-and your not the only one! I'm Bisexual too.. For only you… The reason why I dated Kaito was so I can forget about you…B-but that was impossible! I Want to be with only you! A-and I don't care on what happen that night with Lily! I know you didn't mean too!" Miku screamed. Luka stared to cry out loud as she finally heard what she always wanted to hear…Miku ran up the the crying pinkette and dragged her off the edge of the building… The pinkette didn't even know what she was doing anymore. She hugged Miku tight, not wanting to let go as she cries and lays her chin down her shoulder. "I'm so sorry Miku! I'm really sorry! I will never do It again…Please stay with me!"

"It's okay Luka…I promise I'll stay.. I love you…You all I have…Your my only hope." Miku said as she patted softly on the pinkette back…

Luka lift her chin and stare into Miku eyes… Luka layed her lips on Miku's and she felt her whole world was light up and all the weight was lifted off her shoulders…

It was a while until they break apart for air. "I love you too, Miku" " I'm sorry, I will never do it again…I don't know what I'll do without you…My heart only beats for you…"

Miku giggle at the pinkette's words and hugs her tightly. " It's Okay…I'm staying right here by your side forever and always… I promise we'll get through this." Miku said

'U-um Miku…How did you know I was here anyway.." Luka said with a confuse face.

"Well I do live here…I was heading here until I saw you… if you want I would like it if you stayed with me in my house.." Miku blush at what she just said.

Luka thought that Miku face was adorable and simple gave her a quick kiss to show her it was okay.

"Yeah me too, I would love too, With you."


End file.
